


Trade

by CircusEpidemic



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Pokemon cards, dumb kid antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusEpidemic/pseuds/CircusEpidemic
Summary: Millie and Tim Tam trade Pokemon cards





	Trade

“Okay what kind of stuff do you have?”

“Charizard.”

“Pah, what’s a lousy Charizard compared to my Mew?”

“Nuclear.”

“W-what?”

“Nuclear Charizard.” Tim Tam held up the Pokemon cards they were shuffling to show a Charizard card with green and purple colors instead of the usual red and orange, Millie’s jaw dropped upon seeing this.

“What the ffffffreak?” Millie exclaimed before realizing that the big green freak has a policy against swearing. What a loser. “There’s NO WAY that’s a real card!”

“It’s official.”

“Prove it, jerk!”

“Cardboard. Shiny. Real” Millie stammered. Holy crap, this was a _nuclear Charizard._

She couldn’t even comprehend how rare that would be, probably even more rare than a Mew!

“Okay, okay! Can I trade you for it?” Tim Tam nodded and Millie did a fist pump, “epic! You want my Mew for it?”

“More.”

“Huh?”

“I want more.”

Oh Millie knows this game Tim Tam plays, mostly because they play it a lot. They always do this whenever Millie tries to play with them, they’re even worse than that dumb machine kisser when it comes to this. Millie just growled and turned her cap to the other side, “oh I am NOT playing this game you thief!” Tim Tam just shrugged.

“Okay.” They started to walk away and Millie felt pure rage.

“Hey! Get back here! I _AM_ getting that charizard!”

“Bet.”

“BET!” Tim Tam turned back to face Millie.

“Give more.”

Millie looked through her card pile hurriedly. “I have a holographic Blastoise!” Tim Tam stepped forward again.

“Anything else?”

Millie was so mad she was shaking, how dare this klepto freak play her like this? She’s like 4!

“You shouldn’t be picking on me like this! I’m younger than you!”

“Positive?”

Just then the door to the lounge swung open, it was Jimothan.

“WILL YOU STOP YELLING ABOUT THOSE DANG POCKET MONSTERS?! I CAN HEAR YA KIDS FROM DOWN HERE!” He was breathing heavily and his face was red with sweat. While Millie was staring at the angry old man, Tim Tam picked the cards from her and ran off, as quiet as a mouse.

“GOD! EVERYDAY WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF!” Jimothan groaned and stomped back down to the lounge. Gillis waited a bit and slowly closed the door again, mumbling apologies under his breath.

Millie dropped to her knees, and then flat on her face. She had nothing anymore, no nuclear Charizard, no Mew, no Blastoise, not even the dumb Ekans.

Nothing.


End file.
